The invention relates to swing bridge for the spanning of watercourses.
In particular, the present invention has the aim of providing a swing bridge which permits of connecting two tracts of road surface realised on the banks of a watercourse, more specifically a canal, and which permits quickly of forming the said road connection so as to leave the said canal free for water-borne traffic.